Unexpecting You
by 143RinShomaru
Summary: This story shall tell the unexpected twist of fate in Sesshomaru's Life when Rin entered the picture... and... became the picture itself, unexpectedly... Why not read and find out how that happened! I AM DISCLAIMING INUYASHA! RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, AISHITERU!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected You

Chapter 1- The First- Unexpected- Kiss

"Rin." The stoic voice of the most beautiful man I have ever met, standing before me… his oh-so deep, manly, attractive voice, called me… his silver, shiny, silky hair swaying back and forth gracefully as his masculine figure, covered by the traditional clothing made with the finest silk I have ever laid my eyes on, coming closer and closer and closer… I quickly got out of my daydream as I looked up at him, seeing a pair of beautiful golden orbs looking down on me with masked emotions wanting to surface…

I gulped, "Yes, My Lord?" I asked softly with a smile on myself hoping he would not suspect my 'stare' at him, only to find myself quickly averting my chocolate eyes away from his stare, to hide the burning sensation of my cheeks.

And the reply I got was a 'hn' from him, getting a lot more embarrassed than I am now… as I was about to go stuttering my apology; what he did next made my embarrass meter go way to the highest level as it could.

'Beautiful' was all what came to mind upon seeing this girl- no- woman preparing her dinner. 'Hell would freeze the day I actually

"Rin." I unexpectedly said, trying to find that comfortable feeling I get, saying her name… she didn't answer actually, now that was unexpected. She was staring at me with awe, I can tell. For all these years of keeping one, disgust- I would know. 'Tsk.' Here it goes again, this annoying irritating feeling, anger? No.. Hurt was the correct word. This feeling is too foreign for me, yet it becomes quite often when I think of Rin- My Rin- the way I think of low lives, disgusting humans… yes, she is above her race, the only one pleasant and more than bearable in my eyes…

I walked towards her, keeping my stare directly at her, finding myself tracing her newly-developed curves… 'stop it' … I growled lowly at myself that only I can hear… until I realized our proximity…

"Yes, My Lord?" she asked with her very soft, lady-like voice, smiling, a pair of kind, tempting, chocolate eyes searching mine for emotions we both knew existed, just… waiting to surface… but, looked away when mine failed to give her the answers. Failing to hide the flushed cheeks her cute face wore, she looked away, why do I feel amused?

It was as if my body was moving to its own accord, not listening to my mind, I bent down to her face, I held her chin in between my thumb and index fingers, tilting her head upward to face me and slowly closing the gap present in between us; closing it with a soft, sweet and gentle kiss.

_**Author's Note: Yup So Short, eh?! (sigh) this is my first after all, I really would appreciate some reviews at least after several chapters of this story… pretty pleaseeeeeee~~~ ONEGAiii~~~ m(_ _)m**_


	2. Chapter 2- Love? Impossible

Chapter 2- Love? Impossible…

**A/N: Minna! ^_^ My second chapter!**

**RinSHY: I Love you! for Inspiring me to update..**

**And to all who will be able to read this second chapter... I would also like to recommend Rinshy's talent in writing stories about Rin/Sess as couple! THose who are interested onlyy.. ^_^**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 2- Love? Impossible…

'For how long I have waited… you need not know… for in this gentle, sweet yet innocent first kiss I shared with you… I'll let you know…'

It lasted like eternity, the sweetness and passion it can't be measured in words…

Sesshomaru's POV

'Impossible' I thought for the nth time…

"Sesshomaru-sama!" The ear-screeching voice of the toad is back… good thing I sent him away, failing to witness that… that scene…

"-finally back from all- YOU WRETCHED HUMAN GOOD FOR NOTHING GIRL! Why are you not listening to me when I'm Talking?!" I stopped him by throwing a small pebble from where I was sitting down.

"Ah! Jaken-sama, I'm so sorry for not paying attention…" She apologized with her ever-so soft, feminine voice. What am I thinking?!

What I'm trying to imply is that her voice is much more bearable than Jaken's…

Rin's POV

'Sesshomaru-sama…' was all I could dare think of… He was all I could think of… after that incident, silence made itself known… I was sitting beside the fire, and he, as usual sitting beneath a tree nearby.

I could almost feel shivers run up and down alternately my spine for I could tell that _he_ is watching my every move… I would've explode when, THANKFULLY, Jaken-sama came…

"Sesshomaru-sama!' His annoying, high-pitched voice came to hearing.

And, he was babbling all he felt when sent to his errand. It took Sesshomaru-sama's pebble hit Jaken to wake me up from my daydreams.

"Ah! Jaken-sama, I'm so sorry for not paying attention…" I apologized sincerely.

Only Jaken-sama's squawking was heard throughout dinner until…

"Go to sleep, Rin." Sesshomaru-sama ordered coldly, not bothering to look at my way.

"Hai, Sessomaru-sama" How could I sleep when what you did could barely keep me unconscious? This is impossible… but, as ordered, I lied down and try to keep my eyes closed and breathing slow and calm, just as Sesshomaru-sama taught me…

Jaken's POV

**(A/N: I KNOW, I KNOW… HE DOES HAVE A POV, I was not mistaken in typing, okay, people? Just wanna give him a ONE MOMENT IN TIME thing.. (^_^)v)**

'DiSGUSTING, FILTHY, HUMAN-GIRL! NO! WOMAN?! I DON'T KNOW!

But, enough of my squawking! As I have returned from my errandS, which was to ensure RIN'S bedroom in the castle, RIN'S clothings to be ready when we get home, RIN'S personal hotspring to be finished, RIN'S gardens to be TENDED TO?!

IS SESSHOMARU-SAMA SERIOUS?! Well, for the length of time I have been with him, I don't think he had ever cracked a joke before, let alone thought of things as such?!

But the atmosphere I have come to when I arrived at our camping site was more than giving me reassurance of Sesshomaru-sama's behavior!

"Sesshomaru-sama!" I greeted him with joy, trying to erase the PITIFUL thoughts of what I am still suspicious of…

"YOU WRETCHED, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HUMAN GIRL!" I scolded her, when I noticed her not paying attention! Certainly DISGUSTING!

But, before I could ever continue my speech of scolding, I was knocked down by the small pebble my dear Sesshomaru-sama used to shut my mouth.

At dinner…

"And then, I saw a garden of blossoming daisies when I was on my way to the castle!" I was trying to clear this fogged-up atmosphere these two have been sitting on, because NEITHER OF THEM ARE MAKING ANY SOUND! NOT THE SLIGHTEST!

But after a couple of minutes after finishing dinner, "Go to sleep, Rin" the first three words, four syllables Sesshomaru-sama said since I got here!

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." And the 2 words, five syllables Rin had spoken of… She seemed to hesitate a little before lying down on the soft grass…

I myself felt drowsy and fell asleep within minutes facing Rin's direction…

But, what I witnessed when I awoke in the middle of the night, confirmed my fears!

NO!

EVEN I WOULDN'T BELIEVE NOR DARE TO THINK OF SUCH THINGS?! NO! NO! NO! NOT EVEN SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

FIRST, HIS FATHER, THEN HIS HALF BREED HALF BROTHER! NOW…. NO! IT CAN'T BE!

I KNEW THAT HUMAN WAS NO GOOD!

But still, it would really be an amazing talent, skill or whatever sorcery Rin possess to make Sesshomaru-sama feel-…. LOVE?

**_A/N: HAROOWW~~ so, how's my story coming up guys? What do you think? REVIEWS? (^_^)v_**


	3. Chapter 3- A Friend From The East

Chapter 3- A Friend From The Eastern Lands

**_A/N: HELLOOO! AGAIN! (^_^)v Thank you for the reviewsss! I love you all!_**

**_Especially:_**

**_RINSHY: HELLO, Shy.! How are your stories coming? I Really loved your Rin/Sess couple stories most! I JOIN YOU IN HOPING RIN, AS SHE GROWS OLDER, AND SESSHOMARU WILL BECOME A COUPLE! ^^v_**

**_TariaRobotnik: Thank you for reviewing,, here's a new chapter for your giggling to continue! ^^v_**

**_Thanks so much for following:_**

**_#Makorrocks_**

**_#TariaRobotnik_**

**_#RinShy_**

**_I Also Recommend these authors (because I have read them, no favoritism.. ^_^v):_**

**_#RinShy_**

**_#TariaRobonik_**

**_#AnimeExpert1981_**

**_#vegita-dias_**

**_#HinataHime_**

**_#Veema_**

**_Words to Ponder:_**

**_Hebi-snake_**

**_Katana- a sword in Japan, usually used by the Samurais_**

**_Kimono- tradiotional clothing in Japan_**

**_Obi- a long cloth used to tie the kimono_**

**_…_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Rin's POV

At long last! We're at the entrance of Sesshomaru-sama's enormous castle! I happily thought as we were entering the one place I could call 'home'…

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama." Takehiro, one of Sesshomaru-sama's General, greeted us.

I smiled and nodded as to show my acknowledgement to him, Takehiro is one of the kindest snake-demon I've met… well, the only snake demon I've met too… His dull black hair hang loosely behind his back… his eyes maliciously a magenta… and his skin pale… he carries his katana on his back… (**_A/N: ok, so he looks a lot like Orochimaru from Naruto, haha! But, no crossovers… just created him coincidentally… (^_^)v)_** I noticed he was very kind with me, especially me… too kind for me anyway… he arrived after I started living in the castle. Sesshomaru-sama didn't even acknowledge him, let alone trust him… he let him live in the castle because of good use in defending the castle, not that he needed him anyway… Takehiro-san is kind of odd today… his eyes… it's like, filled with malice?

"Hebi." Sesshomaru-sama growled…

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…" Takehiro replied with his seductive voice as he turned to Sesshomaru-sama and glared!

I'm starting to feel the tension between the two… until Sesshomaru-sama snapped his fingers and immediately five Tigress-demons made themselves known, they bowed deeply under Sesshomaru-sama's presence, one of them was the one who got my attention, she wore a blue-white kimono with a black obi tied around her perfect curve, her bluish-feet-lengthed-hair flowed freely behind her back, her ears were white and black stripes, found on top of her head, just like InuYasha-sama, luscious lips as red as blood, skin as white as snow and her eyes… you could see the ocean itself in it… while the other four had the black and sunset-golden striped traditional clothing with red obi tightly tied to keep the clothing together, they all had whiskers and their similarities ended there. Well, except for the four, they had tiger ears, all right, on top of their heads, but the colors were black and sunset stripes

"Rin" Sesshomaru-sama called me… I noticed Sesshomaru-sama looking straightly still at Takehiro-san. He's not looking at me in the eyes anymore…

"Hai? Sesshomaru-sama" I smiled brightly… Have I done something wrong? Something I will regret?

"They will be your ladies-in-waiting." As Sesshomaru-sama nodded to them, he gracefully walked away from us…

"Rin-sama, we are the most exquisite tigress-demons, ladies-in-waiting for you, from the Eastern Lands…" Said one of the four… I've never actually experienced having ladies-in-waiting… I have taken care of myself just fine when I was younger… well now… I'm 18…

"This one here," she said pointing to one of them…

"is Rikka, she will be responsible for your daily bath preparation…" she continued…

I bowed and smiled at her… she did the same… she looks really innocent and young… but she's shy too… anyway… her orange eyes simply tells her innocence… her short golden hair tells me she's a prim one… the next one was quite the opposite.

"Hello! I'm Mikka! Nice to meet you, Rin-sama! I'll be taking care of your face-paint so you'll look much more beautiful in the coming occasions! Hehe!" she's the jolly one… her sunset-golden eyes reminds me of the beautiful sunset that I see every day from the view of my balcony… her long, spiky red hair tells me she's wild and care-free…

"It's an honor to be able to work with you, RIn-sama… I will be in-charge of your glossy and silky hair in every occasion and time needed… I am Mitsuki" This one looked intelligent and a lot matured but friendlier than the other three… she has grayish eyes, in normal sight, you would think she's blind, but Rin's sight was superior… her long black- bouncy hair up in a high ponytail…

And then, the first one who spoke introduced herself…

"Yours truly, Mi-lady, Ruka… I'm the older sister of Rikka… and I will be in-charge of your daily attire…" She smiled intelligently, she and Rikka looked alike except for the hair, while Rikka's was short, hers was flowing freely down her back to the ground itself…

I smiled back… and the pillar… well, she's the only one different, and so I think of her as their pillar…

"And I… am Umi, Lady of the Eastern Islands… I will make sure everything is in order for you, mi-lady…" She actually looked younger than her companions… She gracefully bowed down, Lady?! But- but- why is she working for Sesshomaru-sama?

"Girls, leave us…" Umi-sama ordered the four to leave us when we reached my room…

The four of them bowed and left… when she was sure they were out of earshot… she eyed me from head to toe sharply, then looked at me sharply… and that's when she said those cactus words…

"I am here to seduce Sesshomar-sama… Don't dare to interfere, filthy human…" She said seriously with her sweet but firm voice… Have I thought wrong of becoming her friend? I was actually thinking she was the sweet and kind…

"What?" it came out of my mouth almost like a whisper…

"You heard me… How could a superior InuYoukai bear with your low comprehension? I pity Sesshomaru for taking you in… You're nothing but a pet to him…" I know… but she made it very clear with words that it hurts me so… I know I'm just a pet… she didn't have to emphasize that… I want to cry… but not in front of her…

"Whatever you do… is none of my concern, but being able to stay here under the reason that you have to be under me… is very low for such a high purpose, if I say so myself, Umi-sama…" I said with a bright smile on my face…

"I knew it!" She said happily… I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me…

"You're in love with him, aren't you?!" now she was smiling, while holding both of my hands with hers, as in S-M-I-L-I-N-G! I'm confused with this woman…

"What do you mean?" I turned away, trying to hide my flushed cheeks…

"Hahaha! Don't worry, Rin-sama! I'll help you!" Now, she's giggling?!

"Umi-sama-"

"Please, just Umi-chan or Umi would be fine, Rin-sama…" She said so herself…

"Then, just call me Rin…" I said smiling…

"But I want to call you Rin-chan!" She pouted, WOW! She's so cute!

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute! What was that all about a while ago?" I demanded…

"Oh, a silly test I conducted…" She laughed a little; I really didn't know this woman after all…

"For?" I raised a brow…

"If the rumors were actually facts… that a powerful Demon-Lord fell in love with his ward, not just that, a human too! I was actually thrilled with the idea, you know… so I decided to know for myself… because I really had a crush on Sesshomaru for quite some time now…" Her voice drifted off… and smiled at me…

'Wow, she's really beautiful… I wish I could be like her… who knows, maybe she can seduce Sesshomaru-sama?' Oh no! I'm starting to feel fresh tears coming out of my eyes…

I saw Umi laughed… has she gone crazy?

"No… not- haha!- not actually crazy… but-hahaha! I just wanted to see your reaction, Rin-chan!" She said in between her laughs.

"Don't tell me-"

"YEP! I can read minds!" Then she smiled again…

"Can you also-"

"Nope, I can't read Sesshomaru's mind…" She said before I can even say anything… She's being so familiar with Sesshomaru…

"We were childhood friends…" she replied… Oh, so that's why…

"But I hate being around him, so quiet! He's boring…" she laughed, this girl is one happy person…

We've been talking for hours, that we didn't notice it was already nighttime! We're in the balcony this time around…

"Is that so?" I asked cheerfully… I've always been interested in things concerning Sesshomaru-sama…

"Yeah… say, Rin-chan why are you in love with him?" She asked me…

"I… I don't know… well, maybe he's my guardian, protector… he stood as my family most of my life… he makes sure I meet my needs… well, he gives me more than I deserved… I have always admired him since the day he gave me my life back, the only difference was he gave me the chance to make it brighter… until.. I realized that he was the one making it brighter… whatever life I have with him was enough as long as he's there…" I teary-eyed said… my voice was shaking…

"Rin-chan… don't worry… I'm really about what I said earlier ok? I was really stupid, not having to actually thought you were serious…" Umi-chan took me in a warm embrace…

Is this what it feels like to have a sister? Maybe… but, Umi-chan was more than that… she made me express my feelings so openly… I feel so comfortable around her despite the fact she could easily eat me up at any minute… but I trust her…

Sesshomaru's POV

'Impossible… for this feeling… no- word itself is foreign to me…' I shut my eyes closed and thought really hard, and then opened them again…

I smell fresh salt water… they're hers… tears?

I stood up from the furniture I was sitting down on and looked out the window, seeing the cat with my Rin… wait… mine? Yes, she's mine… no one is worthy of my Rin… I will never give her to anyone… never let alone dare touch what's mine… but... why is the cat holding her? Why is she crying?

The cat looked at my direction...

'You still don't know, do you? Sesshomaru, you IDIOT! I hate you more now for making a young beautiful maiden cry!' the wench scolded me in my head!

This wench is becoming crazier than I thought…

Rin… the sight of her crying, the smell of salt water mixing with her nature's scent is just… different…

My heart, if I have one, feels… longing? Eager to pull her out of that cat's hands into my arms… Am I… going crazy? Crazy… for Rin?

Madness… Impossible.

**_A/N: Hello, again! ^_^ The 3_****_rd_****_ chapter ends… a longer one, don't you think? So far, how do you think I'm doing?! ^_^v Please review! Thankyou!_**


	4. Chapter 4- The Real Enemy Part 1

_**A/N: hello! Just a title note. I want to thank you the reviewers for continuing to follow and reviewing! ^_^v**_

Chapter 4- The Real Enemy

Umi's POV

Hmmm... I really don't like the looks this 'Takehiro' Hebi-demon is giving Rin... It's like he wants to eat her up... Not literally, but sexually... Eww... No! Only Sesshomaru is allowed to touch Rin like that, haha! As if I'm the owner of Rin's body... Oh well, I'm here to protect her anyway... Except that I still have chores to do! Sesshomaru! I'll make you pay for this! I'm a lady! Anyway... I really hate that Takehiro... All because of what I sense while in his presence... He cannot be trusted...

"Umi-chan!" Oooohhhhh! Here comes Rin! She's a runner!

"What's the matter, Rin-chan?" I asked then smiled at the panting, cute, pretty, adorable Rin-chan!

"Today... *huff huff*... Is..." I saved her breath

" YOUR BIRTHDAY?! Why didn't you tell me, Rin?" I pouted... But, she smiled brightly, which makes her look really cute... She really reminds me of Mother Nature, so... natural... her presence brings about a sense of peace... She's just so unique...

"Hey, Umi, are you listening?" She pouted.. Awhhh... How cute..

"Yeah! You're wondering what Sesshomaru would give you?" I teased...

"Umiiiii-chaaaannn" she whined! She looks like a tomato! I laughed... Rin's really an interesting one...

*~Flashback~*

"We're just waiting for Sesshomaru's signal and we're finally going to meet his wife" I said...

"Mi'lady, as I recalled the filthy human girl is a mistress, if I say so..." Ruka commented.

"Watch your tongue, Ruka... Now, we all know you like Sesshomaru, but that doesn't mean you shall call his wife-to-be filthy. Yes, she might be a human, but not a mistress. Am I understood, Ruka?" I already sensed Ruka boiling up...

"Yes, Mi'Lady" she firmly said, trying to hide her anger and fears...

"Umi-sama, why do you want us including yourself to work as ladies-in-waiting for a human?" The innocent Rikka asked...

"Because, my sweet one, she's different from other humans... Something in her... Dragged me here... The number one interesting fact is on how she melted Sesshomaru's cold, cold, cold, cold, cold heart." I smiled at Rikka

Mikka laughed... "Well said, Umi-kun.." She added... Yes, I let Mikka and Mitsuki alone call me familiarly... They're the only ones I can really trust...

*~Flashback end~*

Yeahhhh... I don't really trust the other two... And I must keep Rin away from them most of the time... That's my new goal...

Rin must never get hurt... I just get this feeling I need to protect her or else Sesshomaru will kill me... Either way, I just feel so protective over her...

"Nehh,, Umi-chan, I'm hungry, let's go eat already..." Rin whined...

"Ok! Great idea... I'll just call on the others, ok?" I asked...

"Ok? How?" She asked. So innocent.. Cutteeee!

"Cover your ears, Rin..." Like this, I said to myself then

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAWWWWW!" I growled, probably only heard by the tigresses in the area, no biggy...

"Owhhh..." Rin said while I'm checking on her ears.

"Let's go, they're probably in the kitchen by now..." I said.

"Is that how you normally call each other, Umi-chan?" She asked curiously...

"Yep, but, I'm the only one who can do that calling, you see..." I smiled at her...

"Oh..." She's thinking: 'because your the queen, wow!' Then she said:

"I like it!" And then she smiled! This woman is really innocent and so pure... Too bad Sesshomaru's gonna do something about that in the near future if my suspicions are correct...

We finally arrived in the kitchen.

"Umi-sama! Rin-chan! Good morning!" Mikka excitedly greeted us...

"Huh? Mikka, where is Ruka and Rikka?" Those two...

"I really don't know, but, Mitsuki's cooking breakfast!" She said, oh yes... Mitsuki's cooking is exquisite and her hobby...

Hmmm... Where the heck are those two?

* * *

**A/N: thanks for the reviews! Sorry, but this had to be a short one cuz there's still a part 2! ^_^v**


	5. Chapter 5- The Real Enemy Part 2

Chapter 4..5

* * *

_**A/N: ok, So, CHILDREN! Stop reading! This chapter contains a state-of-the-art-FOR-ADULT-ONLY CONTENT... okay.. So slash the state of the art, it really contains ADULT ONLY CONTENTS... NYAHAHAHA! ^_^v my first lemon in my first story, please tell me if we are not allowed to post lemons? Hehe... Thanks!**_

* * *

**Takehiro's POV**

"Uhh.. Faster, Takehiro-sama... Ughh! That feels good..." This wench is moaning, the sweetness of her skin and the firmness in her voice told me she longed for this sensation, she's a virgin, or was. Heh, I'm the one who took it away... But, still... This Rikka...

*~Flashback~*

"Takehiro" that voice... Why the hell is she here?! She's going to ruin my plans.

"What is it, witch?" I asked seductively, this is the only voice I have anyway...

"I want you to undo her..." She clarified pointing to a young girl, looks innocent... I'm having a feast tonight... Hehe...

"Takehiro-sama... Onegai..." The girl is simply begging? She looks tasty...

"My pleasure..." I accepted.

"We'll talk in the morning, Takehiro." The witch Ruka commanded.

"Let's go in, my sweet..." I offered the virgin.

"Hai" she obeyed...

*~flashback end~*

I licked her legs, going my way up to her thighs, curve, breasts, for a young one, she has feisty breasts, she's practically rich of it... I kissed her nipples, licking it slowly... This is the 30th round, if I say so myself...

"Ohh..." She moaned in pleasure... Sweet...

"Are you having fun, my sweet?" I kept goin in... Out... In... Out... Whatever that witch is going to make me do... The pay is just right... Hehe...

"Yes, so much, Takehiro-sama..." She reassured sweetly.

I kissed her, a bitter, forced kiss anyway... 'Rin' was the only name that came to mind and the only one who seems to make my upside-down world right... I'll be the one to take her virginity away... I'm sure of it... Still, the dog's still in the way of my plans... I hate that mutt... Time will tell, my darling Rin and you'll be mine...

The wench fell asleep, what would I expect, still for a young one, she lasted until dawn... Hehe... She's not going to be awake till nighttime...

Now, to meet the witch.

**Ruka's POV**

I will do everything in my power to have Sesshomaru-sama... That filthy human wench is getting in my way, and Umi-sama is helping her! Still the advantage of being one of her servants is giving me the opportunity to stay longer here, Umi-sama's servants must always be four exquisite tigresses and unless there are those exquisite other than us, we cannot leave her side, heh! And that's what I'll make sure of...

I didn't really think that snake would be of use...

"Witch." He seductively called me and embraced me from behind...

"You're being so slimy, Snake." I said...

"You're not pushing me away either, Love?" He playfully said while licking my neck... I finally pushed him aside and faced him.

"Only Sesshomaru-sama will be allowed to touch me, Hebi." I coldly prompted.

"The only catch is, he will never touch someone as low as you, witch." He said...

"Not, if we don't work together... We all know what you think of Rin, now don't we?" I said in a 'as-matter-of-fact' way...

He did not protest... Nor showed any signs that he agreed... Oh, well...

"Come on, Takehiro, you and I know you're no good in hiding things, if Sesshomaru-sama sees one more of your rebellious acts; he will no doubt, kick you out or even kill you...

"We'll see him try..." He firmly said, one thing's for sure... He knows how to hide his fears...

"Ehem! Anyway, I want you to do something for me, in exchange of my sister's virginity..." I plainly said.

"I knew you wouldn't be so kind as to just give her to me as a friendly gift..." He dramatically said, then licked his tongue...

"You will search out for other exquisite tigresses in nearby areas and... Be done with them... I want a clean job, Takehiro." I commanded bluntly...

"As you wish, Witch." He said and slipped out of my room...

You'll never know what'll hit you all, Rin, Umi-sama and Sesshomaru-sama...

"GRAWWWWWWW!" She's calling...

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Dear Sesshomaru-sama,

We are asking on your behalf to unite our kingdoms by marriage, I would like my daughter to ensure the birth of your heirs, her beauty incomparable, her power unfathomable, and also my son to make your human girl one of his concubines, as to quench his lust and pleasure...

Yours truly,

Kageharu of the North."

Impudent demons... These dogs will never stop until someone claims Rin... Someone? No, not until I claim Rin... These letters are giving me the reason to kill the ones who sent them... I growled to nothing in particular but myself...

Claim Rin... A pleasant- NO!

But... Her voice, her exquisite voice, her body, still untouched... Her hair, soft like water, her lips... Her eyes... Everything about her, is what this Sesshomaru wants...

Her, just Rin to be Rin is all I want...

"I can't believe you realized it all now, neh, Sesshomaru?" That cat is here.

"You know that I could kill here and now, Umi" I coldly stated.

"So claim her already! God! You two are so close to becoming mates, Sesshomaru!" She ignored my threat... I really can't take this woman's attitude, if only you didn't get so close to Rin... I would've disposed of you...

"Come on, Sesshomaru, you know you like, rather LOVE each other..." She stated like she knows everything, she can't read my mind, but somehow, she notices my actions?

Only Rin can read through me... Only she is allowed to do so...

And I will claim her soon..

Soon? Claim her Now!

"Oi, Sesshomaru, I don't trust that Takehiro... Keep your eyes on him... I will too, also, Sesshomaru, watch out for Ruka and Rikka, you don't know what they're capable of..." Then she smiled, the wench is crazy...

"You know I can't dispose of them just because their exquisite tigresses, until my messenger's errand is at work, and hopefully successful, I can't do anything about them..." She added...

"Hn" was all I said...

"Good, I better go to Rin, we're going to play in her gardens! You don't mind me transforming, do you?" She cheerfully asked...

I glared at her...

"Yay! I can transform! Thank you, Sesshomaru! My hate for you has gone down a little bit, like this" then she inched her index and thumb finger lining it to her eye level... And went off

Takehiro... Hmmm... I don't see him around anymore... What is that snake up to?

* * *

**_A/N: thank you so much for following and reviews! I love you all! ^_^v more reviews, more chapters! Hehehe_**

**_Rinshy: don't worry, I will reveal it soon..._**

**_IcegirlJenni: yow, I forgot to tell you, I also loved your stories! And, yeah, Ruka wants Sesshomaru..._**

**_LilyEtolia: I will, thanks for reviewing!_**

**_and to Taria: glad you liked it! ^_^_**

**_to all who's following and reviewing ! Muahh!_**


	6. Chapter 6- My Precious Gift (Part 1)

**_A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, MINA-SAN! IT'S ALL THANKS TO MY DEAR BROTHER FOR PLAYING BATTLE REALMS! ^_^v Again, THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING ! ^_^ I'M REALLY TRYING TO UPDATE AND WRITE FASTER ALL BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! ^_^V I'M ALSO A STUDENT ANYWAY! HEHE! So for the meantime:_**

**_Enjoy this long chapter!_**

**_Words to ponder:_**

**_Koi- love (what lovers address each other, mostly used by men)_**

* * *

Chapter 5- My Treasured Gift… (Part 1)

**Sesshomaru's POV**

So, the wench is playing? With My Rin? Heh…

Oh, I'll teach her how to play…

What day is it today again? Right… her birthday… the perfect night, and it's going to be a full moon tonight… I have finally finished the arrangements for tonight...

Am I following my father's footsteps? The one thing I despised, the only act I tried avoiding? Falling in love? With a human, at that… the Tenseiga pulsed… 'hn' I smiled… yes, I _smiled_…

My thoughts were actually interrupted by the squirming toad outside my door… "enter"

**Jaken's POV- (A/N: Ok, so it was a TWO IN A LIFETIME MOMENT THING? ^-^V)**

NOOO! THE SCROLLS! I FORGOT TO DISPOSE OF THE SCROLLS SESSHOMARU-SAMA TOLD ME TO!

It's in his study… I bet he's there… I'm going to get killed at such a _young_ age!

I'M REALLY TOO CARELESS! NO! IT'S BECAUSE OF THAT- THAT- THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING HUMAN!

*~Flashback~*

_I awoke in the middle of the night, finding Sesshomaru-sama holding Rin in his ARMS! He's- he's- what do you call this?! KISS! YES! He's KISSING RIN! A HUMAN! He's cupping her sleeping and peaceful face! He's embracing HER?! He's stroking her hair! And HE"S SMILING! He only smiles when he wants to kill! He's going to kill RIN?! NO, NO, NO! Pleasure and peace written all over his face! Until he saw me, in a state-of-shock! My bulging eyes, growing wider and wider as possible!_

_He glared at me! Passion and comfort can still be found in the depths of his golden orbs! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD!_

_"Jaken" coldness was found in his voice! NO! It's my death, farewell, ground… flowers, goodbye to all!_

_"Jaken" authority made itself known more now than the last time…_

_"Y- yes, Mi'lord?" I laid my head down, averting his lord's gaze…_

_"If you ever speak of this to anyone or even to Rin, even to the air itself, I will no doubt kill you… Understood?"He commanded or threatened, I suppose…_

_"Y-yes, as y-you w-wish Mi'Lord" I said, my voice shaking but was relieved to not have been killed by Sesshomaru-sama…_

_"Go to sleep, Jaken." He ordered…_

_I didn't protest, but I could feel my eyes protesting to close!_

_The next morning, I was feeling so DIZZY! It was a dream! A dream?!_

_"Jaken-sama, what's wrong? It looks a lot like you SLEPT VERY WELL!" She exclaimed sarcastically, and giggled…_

_Then, what I saw on Rin's neck made me stop and made Sesshomaru-sama send me one of his deadly glares!_

_"Jaken-sama, you're freaking me out already!" Rin said worriedly…_

_No, it wasn't a mark… yet..!_

*~Flashback End~*

I bumped my head on Sesshmaru –sama's door.

"OWWWW!" I exclaimed in pain!

"Enter" was all I needed to know I was allowed to go in…

"Sesshomaru-sama, I came here to get what I forgot earlier, forgive me for my carelessness…" I apologized and got out of the room until Sesshomaru-sama spoke…

"Jaken, are the preparations in order?" He asked for the 20th time since the day he started to make the preparations….

"Yes, Mi'Lord, the invites have been sent…" I confirmed him…

"Hn" was all I heard and the signal for me to leave…

InuTaishou-sama, you are your son's father…

**Rin's POV**

Here I am, being dressed up for the party by Umi-chan! I'm not so excited… I still haven't seen Sesshomaru-sama throughout the whole day…

"There! All done, Rin-chan!" Umi-chan exclaimed so excitedly, that she lighten me up a bit… my red and white silk-kimono tied just perfectly to reveal my curved body… the patterns accurately matched those of Sesshomaru's usual attire…

"You can open your eyes now, Rin-san" Mitsuki-san said… I opened my eyes and I saw another Rin in the mirror, the woman me… my eyes had the light cerulean highlights, making my chocolate eyes more visible, I didn't need face powder because I have just the right skin color for the face-paint, just as Mitsuki-san recommended…

"Wow, you look so beautiful, Rin-kun" Mikka exclaimed as she was doing the last braiding of my hair… my hair was tied up to a high ponytail… and braided… all credits to Mikka-chan

"I-it's all thanks to friends like you" I said while being so embarrassed… 'Will- will he notice me tonight? Ahh! What am I thinking?!' I thought to myself while shaking my head lowly…

'He will definitely notice you, Rin-can!' a familiar feminine voice talked back in my head! Am I talking to myself?

'NO, RIN-CHAN! IT'S ME, UMI, UMI, UMI! HEHEHE!' Oh, so she can talk to me telepathically? Wow, she's awesome!

'But, you're a lot gourgeous!' she said excitingly…

"Oi, Rin-kun, the toad demon just told us to get you downstairs to start the ceremony…" Mikka said

"EHH~~?! But, I'm nervous…" I whined… I really am… how am I going to face Sesshomaru-sama?

'So, you're not worried about the many people and suitors downstairs, but you could almost colla- RIN-CHAN! GOMENNASAI! I'M REALLY SORRY! I ENTERED INTO YOUR MEMORIES WITHOUT PERMISSION! AND I- AND I- S-SAW YOU KISSING SESSHOMARU! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' and then I saw Umi-chan with blood on her hands!

"Umi-chan! Are you okay?!" I worriedly asked…

"She's fine, Rin-san… she gets that a lot when entering our memories and finds something sexually-integrated… you see, Rin-san… only Umi-sama is _un_-mated…" Mitsuki explained…

"Oi, Umi-kun… I only slept with Ranma, and that was even before we planned to come here, what made you bleed?" Mikka-chan asked suspiciously…

"And I slept with Takuto! That was the night of our preparation, Umi-san?" Mitsuki added, the two pairs of suspicious orbs turned from Umi-chan to me and fixed on me…

"Hahaha! It's nothing, girls!" Umi suddenly came in between…

"Rin-kun, you…" Mikka-chan started….

"You… are still… innocent, aren't you, Rin-san?" Mitsuki finished… Did they actually think?!

"OI, OI, OI! I don't know about those things!" I proclaimed…

"Really?" The two of them chorused sarcastically… they don't believe me?! How could they!

"Honestly, Mikka-chan, Mitsuki-chan…" I insisted…

"With whom did you do it with, Rin-san?" Mitsuki's aura is now different! It's… full… of… of… I don't know how to describe it… it's sarcasm?

"Let her be, Mikka, Mitsuki… she's still innocent and come on, it's her birthday, remember?" Umi-chan came to my defense…

"Ok, ok! I give up…" Mikka-chan finally said…

"I'll let you go, Rin-chan~~" Mitsuki said playfully, really, these two…

The door burst open to reveal the green, eye-bulging toad,

"WHERE IS THE WRETCHED HUMAN! YOU BRING HER DOWNSTAIRS ALREADY!" he announced… or rather, shouted, commanded, bossed around… whatever term can we all come up with anyway… but, I'm half nervous and half excited actually…

"Osu, BOSS TOAD!" Mikka-chan even saluted and the three of us laughed…

With each step I take, my heart only beats faster and faster… I see them all… those close to my hearts and accepted me, even some other demon lords and suitors… but… I don't see him… Sesshomaru-sama, where are you…

**Kohaku's POV**

'An angel…' was all tha came to my head as I saw the prettiest, no, not just the prettiest, the most beautiful woman seen… Rin has really grown… but she still wears that angelic look on her face… so… natural… tempting, even… I am telling her tonight… I have decided on it…

'Rin…'

All eyes were on her until he arrived, he wore the clothing completely identical to Rin's, what the heck does this mean?

No, no, no… impossible…

He escorted Rin to a big chair, more like a throne, fitted only for Rin… and he- he-… kissed Rin's hand?!

I clenched my fist

Is that really Sesshomaru-sama?

Rin's eyes… those delicious chocolate eyes… are lured by Sesshomaru-sama's golden ones… those kinds of stares… and her smile! Oh God! Rin! She's… in love with him… and he with her… Truth be told… to everyone, she's a pet to him… but we, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome-san, and I could see… the truth that is obviously set upon the both of them…

I DARE BELIEVE IT!

"To my bride-to-be…"

**Rin's POV**

He… there he is… coming my way… is that really Sesshomaru, I stared at his direction with awe, love and admiration… this… pattern… it's the same with his… did he arrange this for me, for a pet? My smile faded at the thought…

He took my hand and led me to what looked like a throne! I'm simply blushing, while trying my best to walk slowly and calmly while holding his hand…

I sat down and he held the back of my hand to his face and smiled to me… only I can see this… I always expected him to be more dashing when smiling… then what he did next was what shocked everyone in the room, he knelt down one knee and k-k-kissed my hand! I stared at him in astonishment! He smiled playfully back at me! Now this is a lot to take in… TOO MUCH! My nostrils and all other parts of my body is screaming for his lips!

He faced the audience, but didn't let go of my hand, and held a glass half-empty with wine, demon lords from various parts of the nation, people, and mistresses of Lords all gathered up for this occasion… I'm quite flattered for this… but… I know what these demon lords all think… they all think the same…

"To my bride to be…" those words, those syllables, the arranged letters and the sincerity in all of it… I was going to cry… happiness? NO, DELIGHTED! I can't contain it all in!

"Cheers…" He raised his glass and looked directly into my eyes… longing, contentment and love can be read in it…. I… can't… contain it …

"Sessho-*hick*maru-sama*hick* A-Arigatou…" I said while crying, crying because I'm happy… happy that my protector, my life-giver, my guardian, my friend, my family and now, my husband-to-be loves me just as much as I do him… this is a dream come true! Not being thought of as a pet to Sesshomaru-sama made me more than happy!

'I told you, he'd notice you…' Umi-chan said…

'You bet! Thank you, Umi-chan' I smiled… despite my crying, the face-paint wasn't affected… Mitsuki's secret… I'm just so happy… the applause of everybody in the room was deafening… I looked at the shocked but happy faces of my friends… Umi-chan is especially very happy, the same with Mitsuki and Mikka-chan… Ruka and Rikka are nowhere to be found… I found the unforgettable group that helped me a long time ago… Inuyasha, Kagome-sama, Sango-san, Miroku-sama, Shippo-kun, Kohaku-kun… he's smiling faintly… he turned away and walked out of the room… is he not happy for me?

I held Sesshomaru-sama's hand tightly and he looked at me again, I motioned for him to come closer… and he did so…

"What is it, Koi?" a hint of concern found in his stoic voice asked me...

"Can we talk to Kohaku later, Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked…

"If that is what you wish, Koi, then so be it…" He SMILED again! This must be the best day of my life!

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama…" I smiled back at him…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Hai… Seshhomaru-sama" She replied… every ounce of happiness can be found in her eyes… so as mine…

I would never have thought it would take me as to announce it on this occasion, to these people and demons alike present to witness the day, this Sesshomaru captivated by the simple actions and beauty of a human… no, Goddess…

This is the first part of my gift, actually, the second will be tonight… and the third… will be given to everyday of her- our lives together…

Is this what father wanted me to learn? Is this where all my hard work to avoid following father's footsteps led me to? To love a human? History does repeat itself… But. I will not allow my mate, my Rin to be hurt and taken away from me just as Father allowed to happen to his… I will not leave my family-to-be and betray them for another… yes, I am above my father… and to Rin and our pups I shall prove it…

This is not a sign of weakness, Rin is not, she is my strength, my love and my world… They may think whatever they please; say whatever pleases them, so long as they won't hurt my mate and our pups-to-be… Is this what love feels like? The need to protect, cherish and stay by their side forever; the happiness to see them be happy?

If these witnesses, standing before us today think I am lowering myself, so be it… all for my mate, my love, my Rin…

* * *

**_A/N: How's that for a 2,000 words chapter? ^_^v Was it worth the wait? Review! :)))_**


	7. Chapter 7- My Precious Gift (Part 2)

**_A/N: hELLO, everybody… I'm really sorry for updating late; recently… so… the song I used is Fukai Mori and it belongs to InuYasha I DISCLAIM IT…_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, FAVORITE AND FOLLOWING:_**

**_#RinShy_**

**_#TamiaRobotnik_**

**_#Superblueowl_**

**_#icegirljenni_**

**_#lilyetolia_**

**_Enjoy it.. ^_^v_**

**_Words to Ponder:_**

**_Arigatou- thank you_**

Chapter 6- My Precious Gift… (Part 2)

**Kohaku's POV**

'Rin…' What the-

"Kohaku?" she… she's here…

"Rin, Omedetou!" I said, not looking at her… why am I crying? Because… my first love was taken away from me in the exact time I decided to tell her? It's just… so…

"Kohaku-kun, don't cry please?" she said in her concerned, feminine voice…

"As you wish, Rin-sa-" I wasn't able to complete what I was about to say… because she stopped me in an embrace…

"I'm sorry, Kohaku-kun, but, I want you to promise me that we'll be friends forever, ok?" She said in a firm voice… _'friends forever!'_ was echoing over and over again in my head… but…

"Hai, Rin-chan… I promise…" That's right… you belong to him now… maybe if I was earlier than him…

'No, you won't. Rin-chan was destined to be Sesshomaru's mate' a feminine voice said in my head… must be an illusion…

'AM NOT! I'M THE LADY OF THE EASTERN LANDS!' whoaaa… ok… fine!

'That's right… see you in the future!' who the heck…

"Kohaku-kun… I'm going back, ok?" Rin broke the embrace I wanted to last…

"Enjoy yourself, Rin-chan…" was all that came out of my mouth.

She nodded and smiled… her smile…

'If you are happy with him, Rin-chan… then I will follow through… I'll let you be… after all, I just want you to be happy… yes… the feeling I felt for you was not love in a romantic way… but… as a friend and little sister only…'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"Sesshomaru-sama, are they here?" She's back… it was just a few moments she was gone but I felt a longing sensation… her scent… it's covered with that human…

"Hnn.." was all I said before pulling her into my arms to a warm embrace… to erase the human's stench… a hint of red caused by bewilderment was written all over her face…

I snapped my fingers and the musicians started a slow melody… a melody Rin was familiar with… the demon-slayer, Sango, if I remember correctly, was her name started singing…

**"fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo"**

"Sango?" My Rin asked while facing me…

I only nodded and snaked my free hand around her waist, while the other holding one of her hands… and we swayed with the melody… she put one of her hands around my neck… I smiled… and pulled her closer into an embrace again and placed my head on hers, enjoying the contentment, peace and comfort I feel with my koi…

**"boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
arukidasu kimi to ima"**

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked...

"What is it, Koi?" her face showed a hint of red… she's just… irresistible when she's like that… so innocent…

"Ah.! Arigatou… Thank you for everything… I- I never expected… you would… do something like this- fo-for me… ano… Sesshomaru-"

"Koi" I cut her off, I just want her to call me the same way I call her…

"Eh?"

"From this moment, you will not address me as Sesshomaru-sama, for you are my mate, my equal… know your place, Koi" I smiled, again… yes… only she can make me smile more than thrice in a day without the killing sensastion… pure happiness? What powers does Rin have over me? She… over all species, humans and demons alike, was the only one who can melt the anger I always feel… the only one to put a smile on my face that tells pure happiness… the only one who can share my thoughts… the only being equal to me… My equal…

**"boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku"**

"K-Koi?" she's still embarrassed… Hnn…

"N- Never mind…" she said…

"If something is bothering you, Rin… you will tell me, first…" I firmly said… Well, that won't be a problem after we are done with the mating ritual, Koi…

"I will, Sesshomaru, but…" her voice faded…

"You want us to be alone?" I guessed…

"Ah.!" She only nodded while head down… I cupped both of her cheeks and raised her head to look into my eyes…

"Do you want us to be alone now?" I seductively asked… my demon growling for her body… say 'YES!'

"Sessh-" I shut her up with a tender, soft kiss… she kissed me back…

**"tachisukumu koe mo naku  
ikite yuku eien ni"**

"AHEM!" I will kill the one who startled my Rin and broke our kiss…

**Rin's POV**

"AHEM!" I became startled and broke our kiss… I looked at the direction as to where the voice came from…

"Kagome-samaaaaaaa!" I ran to her arms… I missed her… she took care of me when Kaede-baa-san passed away…

"Rin-chan, you've grown…" she said…

"And I never thought my heartless, cold, icy, half-brother-in-law would actually think of marriage let alone do it… But, I'm very, very proud f you, Rin-chan… what kind of powers do you have anyway?" She sarcastically said and laughed… just as Sango and Miroku did but nervously…

"Keh!" Inuyasha-sama said… they haven't changed…

"Inuyasha! What did I tell you to do when we came here?! Greet your brother!" Kagome-sama scolded Inuyasha-sama

"Keh! As if I wanted to!" Inuyasha-sama argued…

"I-NU-YA-SHA…" Kagome-sama's black aura is showing again…

"S-Sesshomaru! H-How a-are y-you, H-Half-Brother?! I n-never would've thought you have feelings! Congratulations for learning!" Inuyasha-sama congratulated Sesshomaru-sama with all his might…

"You are still a mutt, Inuyasha, when are you going to grow up?" Sesshomaru-sama coldly asked- no- stating it even…

"Don't mind them, Rin-sama… you did blossom into such a beautiful flower…" Miroku-sama said while kissing the back of my hand… still flirting, huh? And as expected,

*BAM!* a taste of the Hiraikkotsu on the head!

"I'm sorry for his _un_changing attitude…" Sango-sama smiled… Everyone…

"Old habits die hard…" Miroku-sama added and a taste of Sango's fist added on his head too…

"You are going to have to change that when it comes to Rin, look at Sesshomaru-sama, Miroku-nii" Kohaku commented… we looked at Sesshomaru-sama…

That… that look… he… he looks like he wants to kill and the target is Miroku-sama…

Unexpectedly, I… laughed!

"Hahahahaha!" the scene was very funny, I can't keep it in anymore… all of them looked at me… ok… so I stopped laughing but gradually… now, even Sesshomaru-sama looked at me…

'Uh-oh…'

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'She laughed?... she wants the honeymoon to be early, does she now?'

She gradually stopped laughing…

"She's in trouble…" Inuyasha's whispering to Miroku is nothing my excellent hearing cannot notice…

I stared at her… she must be ready for everything that will happen tonight setting this commotion up…

I turned towards her direction and glided towards her, carrying her and speeding up to my- our- bedroom

"A boy…" Inuyasha said…

"Nope, a girl…" the monk disagreed…

"Twins" the demon-slayer tipped in…

I knew what they meant… and smirked… they are all correct… the only catch is, we'll have more than just, a boy, girl and twins…

**Rin's POV**

We arrived in front of the door to Sesshomaru-sama's door in the matter of seconds…

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" I'm nervous… My heart is beating faster…

"My gift for you, Koi, is inside" He said seriously…

"E-EHhhh?!" I worriedly looked at him, I paled… his reaction…

He actually laughed! Sesshomaru-sama actually laughed… for the first time… his laughing voice is music to my ears… his laughter… it expresses various emotions… happiness, love and amusement… my poor, beloved Sesshomaru-sama… It's like he haven't laughed ever in his laugh… because his laughter was deep, low but meaningful… he actually had fun…

"Sesshomaru…" I called to him and cupped his beautiful face with both of my hands and looked to him in the eyes… and kissed him tenderly, with the emotions of longing, loving and happiness… he kissed me back... and pulled me into the bedroom… he broke the kiss and locked the room…

He continued kissing me with pleasure written all over his face while undressing me and me undressing him…

Until we were both vulnerable to one another… he gave me the pleasure I haven't felt before… a new kind of want… He kissed me neck; licking it even… then down to different parts of my body… until he came back to kissing my neck… and licked it 3 times… then suddenly a small, sharp pang of pain rushed through my veins but pleasure took over it… urging me to bite his too, without any second thought, finding the strength to fight his strength over me, I bit his neck causing him to whine lowly like a pup… I giggled a little and continued kissing every part of his body, touching his magenta marks, making a mess with his hair… every time he goes in… I moan in pleasure… Yes… this is what we both wanted… for a long time… we longed for this moment…

Not long after we stopped to gasp for air… I fell asleep in his arms…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Her moaning was music to my ears… and we will continue doing this, Koi… only you are able to make my demon want for more… You shall not die just as I… I have marked you mine and mine alone just as I yours and yours alone….

"I love you, Sesshomaru…" She said in her sleep… I was taken aback… that was what she wanted to say to me before… yes…

"And I you, My Rin…"

**_A/N: Yippeee! ^_^v What do you think? Please review, review and follow, follow, and favorite, favorite, IF you feel like it! ^_^VV_**


	8. Chapter 8-And They Strike! A Past Unfold

**_A/N: Hello, agaaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn! GLAD YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER… ^_^V BUT, I'M SURE YOU WILL HATE SOME PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER! MWAHHAHAHA!_**

**_Thank you for following, reviewing and favoriting? Haha!_**

**_#RinShy_**

**_#TariaRobotnik_**

**_#Superblueowl_**

**_#LilyEtolia_**

**_#icegirljenni_**

**_#SessrinforeverTID_**

**_#DMClover123_**

**_#maciaszaida_**

**_#Shab_**

**_#Syao Blossoms_**

**_Words to Ponder:_**

**_Anata- what wedded-couples call each other (usually the women use it)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 7- And They Entered the Perfect Picture… A Peek from the Past

**Sesshomaru's POV**

For the first time in my entire life, I slept peacefully, I truly slept… I awoke finding my mate still asleep…

'Beautiful' she, in whatever things she do, always so beautiful… so simple yet elegant but also care-free… a unique woman… a Goddess… My Koi…

She groaned… I combed her ever-smooth and silky hair with my free hand… my other hand is occupied embracing her… her delicate, petite body pushed against mine…

She giggled… I knew she wasn't asleep…

"Ohayou, Koi" She greeted me… eyes still closed…

"Hn"… she fell asleep again in a matter of minutes…

*Tok* *TOK*

Who is at our door this early in the morning… I irritatingly slipped my hands off of my mate… and wore my lower garments only…

'Takehiro…'

I opened the door…

"Sesshomaru-sama" he greeted and bowed… as if he respects me… I will dispose of this snake soon…

"I would like to congratulate you on your wedding…" As he said that and looked into my eyes, his eyes showed blood-red anger…

"We shall settle this outside, Takehiro, I accept your challenge." I firmly said…

Umi came; as if she knew what was needed to be done…

"I'll watch over her, Sesshomaru" She said…

I nodded in agreement and proceeded to wear my armor… I will defend my mate… yes, I have marked her, but when someone challenges me for her, I will show them that I am the only one worthy for her and I alone…

"Anata, please be careful…" She's awake…

"It's because I dreamt of you fighting…" She said, concern found in her entire being… she knows I will win, 'but when loving someone, worry, longing, and protecting are feelings one cannot erase' is what she's thinking…

I came closer to her and pulled her into an embrace and put my lips to her head for reassurance…

"I will be careful, Koi" I assured her and smiled at her…

I broke our embrace and nodded to Umi, she did the same…

I took one, last glance at her… something is wrong… it feels so wrong to leave her, but I've made the decision to stay her out of sight for fear Takehiro will use that advantage to distract me…

'Please stay safe for me, My Koi…'

**Rin's POV**

'Please stay safe for me, My Koi' I heard him say it in my head… w-we can telepathically communicate? T-Then I can read his thoughts?

'Yes… you can… and Umi can't get in it anymore since we share the same power to put a barrier from her powers' Oh… so Umi can't read my mind anymore…

Wait a second, something's not right, Umi haven't said a thing since earlier…

"Umi-chan, I hate you" I smiled brightly at her, but she made a disgusted look... no…

"I knew you humans are fools!" Her voice changed! She's not Umi-chan!

'KOI!' Sesshomaru? I'm getting scared…

"You humans are so pathetic and weak… I really don't understand why Umi-sama would lower herself for a human like you, ahh, yes… because she is a half-breed! Her human self causes this to her!" Ruka said while pulling out a katana… a- a half breed? Umi's a half-breed?

"W-What have you done to Umi?!" I demanded… I might be afraid, but I know Sesshomaru-sama will protect me; he will come for me…

"Oh? I took her out... I pretended I was you and before she realized it was me, I put her to a long, long rest… Do you know why she wasn't able to sense it was me? ALL BECAUSE SHE LOWERED HER GUARD DOWN FOR YOU! I hate seeing a _weak_ master and so I decided to kill you, since Sesshomaru-sama has marked you already… By now, Takehiro might've killed your husband, human…" she said as she held her katana upwards ready to kill me with one swing…

"I might as well kill you…" She said before slashing the sword at me…

Everything went dark…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

No games, no jokes!

I killed the Hebi.

Rin.

She… I can't feel her anymore… she's endanger!

OUR MATE IS ENDANGERED!

'KOIIIIII!'

No… Am I too late?!

She… She's c-covered I blood… why am I in a state of shock… my heart it's shattering… I held out Tenseiga and pointed it at her… _'Tenseiga cannot bring the dead back twice, Sesshomaru'_ mother said… Is this the price to pay?

I cuddled her cold body… her lifeless body… I nuzzled my head in her neck, thinking childishly it will bring her back… my face… its wet…. Salt water… tears? I don't care… Can tears bring back Rin?!

Can it?! CAN IT BRING BACK OUR MATE?!

The thunder clasped!

I howled like a lone-wolf… I whimpered for the first time in my life, I feel mad… uncontrolled madness…

Anger at myself for not protecting my mate… I let her slip away from me for the second time… Fate is so cruel… it gave me the chance to feel, it gave me Rin… but it took her away at the moment I needed her most…

Suddenly out of the blue, light emitted from Rin… I embraced her closer to me… not wanting to let her go…

I closed my eyes, praying to whatever Gods will hear to bring her back… I will give up anything, everything for her! Just bring her back!

**Umi's POV**

"Rin…" I called out to her… I am not dead… I just finished killing… yes… I killed them… Rikka and Ruka… I did not want it to happen… my demon sensed I was endangered… it acted on its own accord… out of my control… they killed Rin, I killed them because they killed my _sister_! I owe my life to her!

"Rin..."

***~Flashback~***

"Mama? Where are you going? Don't LEAVE UMI! PLEAAASSSE!" I understand the rule… the law… but… she left me… she left me to die… my mother, my flesh-in-blood hated me…

"Are you okay?" then an angel with no wings approached me, she had the most innocent and lovely eyes I've seen… she's the most beautiful woman I have come across with…

"You are Umi, aren't you?" She said in her feminine voice… and smiled her sweet smile…

"H=Hai!" I was a kitten back then… but, she took me in, treated me like her own daughter…

But… the tragedy happened… I was sixteen in human years then, and she hasn't changed a bit… Rina hasn't changed… that fateful day happened…

"Umi… I want you to promise me something…" She said weakly… she was lying in bed for almost a week… we lived in a house far from the human village she was coming from… all because of me…

"Anything, Kaa-san" She insisted on letting me calling her 'mother'… I was holding her hand helping her ease the pain…

"The baby I am about to bore will become a priestess when she turns nineteen… a- a full-blooded demon will live in her… and she shall be married to a powerful demon lord wherein she will be loved and protected… before all of this, she will come across a traumatic experience…. But… I want you to take care of her… Umi, I am entrusting to you the child of the man I love… Please… tell Rin, my daughter-to-be… I love her with all my heart…" She's crying now, we're both crying…

"I-I will, Kaa-san"

"Be strong for me, Umi" were her last words and the crying of a baby girl was heard… I carried the girl still covered in blood…

"Rin, I promise to be strong for the both of us…" I said to her, crying… I promise…

But… I was taken away… by my own tribe… they needed a queen… because my mother died… they were going to kill Rin if I don't go with them… and what I did next was what I regretted the most…

I brought the 3-yrs-old Rin to the human village Rina-kaa-san once lived…

"If anyone dare try to hurt the child of Rina the powerful priestess… I will assure you, I will come back to kill you…" I declared… I heard whispers…

"She looks dangerous…"

"The child looks very similarly to Rina-sama…"

"Who does she think she is?"

I left Rin with a crumpled heart to a kind older woman… not knowing what would happen to her… Rin smiled and waved at me…

I came back to the village 6 years later, finding the people have forgotten my words… I killed every last human that had Rin's despaired scent on them… it was strong so it was not so hidden from my low sense of smell… I found out that one of the villagers killed the older woman I left Rin… I was going to kill them all…

"Umi-sama! The child was spotted traveling Sesshomaru-sama, the son of InuTaisho…" My loyal servant and messenger, Koichiryu reported to me…

"Sesshomaru..?" I was somehow relieved to hear the report that my sister is with my trusted childhood friend…

"Let's go home, Koichi…" I smiled at him…

"Hai, Umi-sama" He smiled back…

***~Flashback End~***

And after that… I heard she was about to marry the Lord she was traveling with before… I was ecstatic! But… also, nervous… because I knew her all along… and she not knows even I existed… a sister always watching from afar…

Now, I heard Sesshomaru's howl… a tear escaped from my eye… and more followed after…

'Kaa-san… Rin… I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise…' Suddenly, a light filled the whole castle… despite the thunder clasps… I could still hear Rin's voice…

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! ^^v how was it? Please review and I will be gladly able to continue with no grudge… haha! ^_^v Just kidding! But, please review if you can…_**


	9. Chapter 9- History Does Repeat Itself

**_A/N: OK, so in the previous chapter, the part where Rina was giving birth to Rin, it was a silent one, right? It's because she can tolerate pain… but; took all her powers giving birth to Rin… why it took her life you will know in this chapter! ^^v _**

**_Words to ponder:_**

**_Miko- Priestess_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Priestess and the Demon

**Rin's POV**

"Where am I? Sesshomaru?" I said as I awoke to nothing… It was very dark… am I dead?

"Rin…" An unfamiliar female called out to me…

"I-It's me!" I said as I was taken aback by the woman standing before me… Same eyes, same hair, the same everything, just… older…

She even giggles like me…

"No, my Rin… It is I, your mother, Rina, Midoriko's twin… I am everything Midoriko is except that we don't look alike…" she said in a warm voice she possesses… Midoriko? Rina? My mother?

"You look cute when you're confused, Rin… Just like me" And she laughs just like me! Only, hers is a lot matured than mine…

"O-Okaa-san?" I managed to say… she stopped laughing and embraced me…

"My Rin… I'm so sorry… you had to meet me this way… and I'm sorry Sesshomaru thought he lost you forever…" She said while I gasped…

"Sesshomaru? He thinks I'm dead?" I broke the warm embrace… She only nodded and proceeded…

"But, you're actually maturing into a powerful Miko…" She giggled again…

"Those girls actually just helped make it faster…" She added… I'm really, really confused now…

"U-Uhmm… so am I dead?" I asked again

"No…" She softly replied and smiled… I am a priestess?! Then that means-

"What about our children-to-be?! Their father, he's a demon, while… I- I'm a priestess… Wouldn't my powers kill them accidentally?" I am now so worried… I felt like I was about to cry…

"No… don't worry, my dear child… they won't… just like their mother… they're pure, like their father, they will be strong… just as I have bore you…" She smiled sadly…

"Your father was… a demon… a loving, fierce, Tiger-demon Lord… He was the Lord of the East… Yes, I was only a mistress… because he had a mate, a fearsome Tigress-demon… but, the downfall was, she can't bore him any child… and he discovered that she had a lover before him, a human…" She added… Wait…

"Umi, she is now the lady of the East! So that means-"

"Yes, she is your sister, but… you're a priestess, she, a demon… I adopted her because I felt her fears as a child left all alone by her mother… her mother found her a disgrace… And that's how you two are connected… you were heir to the Eastern throne; but gave the crown to Umi; for they know not of your existence… you have demon-blood running through your veins, a wild-care-free and a nature's gift… You are not a demon, but a human Priestess, the only demon-part in you is in your blood; your pups will survive because of your demon-blood… I used up all my powers to stop you from becoming a half-breed, and that's how I died painfully, but satisfied that you will live a normal life…" She sighed and her smile faded…

"Unfortunately, fate had been unkind to you… Umi was taken away… The only person kind to you was killed and you were left to fend for yourself… but you remained pure… you always find the goodness in every living thing… you harnessed a cold demon's goodness in him; you made him realize that he can feel…" I'm really crying now…

"K-Kaa-san… I'm sorry… because of me… you died… but I am truly grateful for your sacrifice… Even if I thought I had no mother… I loved her from the start… I loved you from the start…" I managed to say with tears of longing and happiness…

"And I you, my child… You don't know how the happiness took over the pain the second I bore you… And I wish you forever happy with Lord Sesshomaru and my grand-children-to-be…" Mother said…

A light from above us shined… "This is my cue on leaving, then…" I said and bid farewell, she embraced me and kissed me on my forehead her last, tender kiss…

"Farewell, Rin…" were her last words…

I woke up finding my beloved lord; nuzzling my neck… crying to let the pain a little bit bearable…

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'Rin'… 'Rin…' RIN! RIN! Still holding her petite body; I noticed her body getting warmer and warmer… it's an illusion… an illusion… a figment of my imagination…

"Sessohmaru…" her soft voice calling out to me… is an illusion…

Her gentle touch against my skin is also… my imagination…

"Rin… I'm so sorry I didn't have the chance to say this to you… but I love you, Rin… I will follow your fate… for without you, without my love… I am nothing…" I said… as I was pulling Bakusaiga out… a hand stopped me…

"My love… don't…" Rin?

"My beloved Sesshomaru-sama, I am here… in your arms… always… by your side… until the ends of time… I am yours and yours alone… I will depart this world with you… but until that time comes… don't leave me… I am here, my love…" It is her! I opened my eyes; my heartbeat getting faster and faster by each moment passing… I… I can hear her heartbeat! She's alive!

"Rin…" I was lost for words… Her color is coming back… her eyes so alive… her smile; her wonderful smile…

"Sess-" I shut her off with a tender, loving kiss… I missed her… I don't want to say it in words… I was afraid… I deepened the kiss… she let me be and spoiled me to my demon's content… I didn't want to kill her by stopping her breathing… I broke the kiss and we both panted for air… she smiled… and cupped my face… I held her hand tightly… I missed her touch… I missed her presence… I missed Rin…

"And I you, my darling…" She said… heh. I forgot… she could read my mind… do you know what I want to do, Koi?

"Yes… but, I want you to know… I-I am… a Miko…" she stood up and put a barrier around herself…

"Attack me, Koi…" She commanded so abruptly… I stared at her flatly…

"I won't be hurt… I promise…" She firmly said…'No, you won't be hurt… you'll die'

"I'm not weak!" She cried… and the barrier's aura became stronger, Hn… this will be interesting… I took out Bakusaiga… and let my aura flow through it… My koi wants the castle to be badly damaged; so be it… I smirked…

I slashed the sword at her and flashed a blue wave of light after hitting her barrier… what amazed me was she held my attack; and purified it! Heh. What would I expect? My koi is a powerful miko… No matter what you are, Koi… I will love you…

She giggled… How I love this woman…

**Umi's POV**

O-Okaa-san?! I- I saw Rina! I saw Rina smiled at me when I arrived from where Rin and Sesshomaru are…

"Arigatou…" was all she said and smiled sweetly at me… until the light disappeared and I saw Sesshomaru crying… F-First time… IT'S HIS FIRST TIME! Oh RIn! You are really our mother's daughter!

Sesshomaru, in his despaired state, didn't notice me… He just cuddled the now-alive Rin in his arms… I smiled at the sight… and I turned away…

'I miss you, Koichi…'

* * *

**_A/N: GUYS, GUYS! ^_^v HOW'S MY STORY SO FAR? PLEASEE REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU GIVE ME ON HOW YOU THINK THIS STORY IS GOING SO FAR… ^_^V THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS!_**


	10. AN NO BLAMING, NO GRUDGE

Ok, so I just want to say a few words.. Uhhmmm.. Sorry if this is a teeny, tiny waste of your time..

hello, everybody, I really, really am super duper Thankful for positive feedback s or reviews for this story.. you know.. Especially, **rRimShy, TariaRobotnik, Icegirljenni-chan... Superblueowl, SesshRinTID... Min00, DMClover123, and everybody else who are following, favorite, and of course reviewed this story...**

and for course I am also grateful for the reviews and forward approach of ... i truly am... ^_^v ... But.. As you can read, I guess I was so excited or for whatever reason I made Sesshomaru OOC... I truly am sorry... And I would like to ask each and everyone who are reading this story... PLEASE, GIVE ME YOUR OPINION IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT, CAUSE THERE ARE SO MANY NEGATIVE THINGS ABOUT THE STORY THAT I MISSED... I DON't BLAME ANYBODY... but I want to hear the majority... :'((( am I doing a bad job in writing?

sincerely yours,

RinloveSesshomaru


	11. Chapter 10- A Not-so Perfect Picture

**_A/N: THIS WILL BE A LONG 'AN'… I would like to thank the ones who wanted this story to keep on living… and… I DEDICATE THIS STORY FOR YOU… ^_^v also… for days and hours of thinking on how to show their real love for one another… and how to get Sesshomaru back on tip-top shape… .. :')) All because of the amazing people who helped me realize my mistakes and to those who supported me till my flu went down… ^_^v this chapter will be dedicated to those who reviewed NEGATIVE AND POSITIVE…_**

**_Words to Ponder:_**

**_Sesshomaru-nii= Older brother Sesshomaru_**

**_Tasukete- help_**

**_My ninth chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter 9- A Not-so Perfect Picture Anymore

**Rin's POV**

"And so Inuyasha just cried out of happiness when Kagoi was born… hehehe…" Kagome was talking to us… they visited us… with their first newborn daughter! She's so cuuttee!

"Who's the cutie baby? Who's the cutie baby?" Umi-chan is playing with Kagoi…

"Those two are taking so long…" Kagome complained… we're sitting in the gardens near the hotsprings built for the boh of us… when… w-well… having our m-moments…

'You look so cute when embarrassed, koi…' he teased me… and even chuckled! I'm getting redder and redder…

"Rin-chan? Why are you blushing?" Sango-sama asked me…

"N-Nothing to worry about, Sango-sama" I denied…

"Oho ho! What did Sesshomaru say to you again, Rin-chan?" Umi asked teasingly… she couldn't read my mind… but she knows…

"Eh?! How? Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't here?" Kagome exclaimed… d-didn't she know? Can't they do it?

"U-Uhmm… well, you see… guys, please keep it a secret…" I told them…

'Koi' Sesshomaru said in my head in a warning tone…

'Just them, Anata, please?'

'Fine'

I giggled…

"WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT?" Sango-sama and Kagome-sama asked in unison…

"E-Eh…" How am I going to say it…?

"W-Well… S-Sesshomaru-sama and I c-can communicate telepathically…" My voice drifted… so, I was expecting the 'REALLY?! WOW! YOU CAN DO THAT?! AWESOME!' 'HOW DO YOU DO THAT, RIN-CHAN?!'- REACTION… but I thought wrong…

"Oh? Is that so, Rin-chan, congratulations" Kagome-sama calmly said and sipped her tea…

"I guess you would need to for someone like Sesshomaru…" Sango-sama added and sat straight up…

They both looked disappointed and sighed… Miroku-sama isn't with us because he stayed back in their village to watch their adorable 6 little cuties…

'We will have more than theirs and more adorable and _cute_' Sesshomaru said… W-What is he saying? He's making me blush! I bet I look like a-

"TOMATO! Rin's a tomato!" Umi-chan teased and laughed at me! I pouted…

"Eh?! Rin-chan! What did Sesshomaru-nii say to you?" Kagome-sama asked with sparkles in her eyes…

"Come on, Rin-chan! Say it! Tell us! Tell us!" Sango-sama added and they teamed up…

"Umi-chan! Tasukete! I pleaded but, Umi-chan gave me a sly and playful smile!

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry, but I can't leave Kagoi here…" She playfully said…

"All right, all right!" I finally said and we huddled; to my _surprise_; Umi-chan entered and huddled in too!

After I said it, they all laughed so hard that tears started to come out of their eyes… I stared at them embarrassingly…

"D-Don't… haha!.. worry, Rin-chan… hahaha! W-We'll stop… HAHA!... laughing…" Kagome-sama said while wiping the tears of joy in her eyes… and so as Umi-chan and Sango-sama…

'AHEMM'

'GOMMENN! GOMMENN! GOMMENN! GOMENNSAAI!'

'Hn..'

'I'm sorry!'

'You will be punished…'

'Anataaaa,…'

'Tonight…'

'Eh?!'

'In bed….'

WAHHHH!

"Ahem" the monotone voice from behind us stopped the commotion going in my head…

"Keh!" Inuyasha-sama said when they got here…

I was walking towards Sesshomaru when I suddenly lost my balance; I was supposed to fall, but my protector was always saving me… he came to my rescue by holding me from behind…

I smiled at him… "Arigatou" I said to him…

"That was close… what happened, Rin-chan?" Kagome-sama asked worriedly…

"I-I don't know…" I honestly replied… I just suddenly lost balance… maybe I'm just tired…

"You will leave after lunch, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said coldly to them…

"Keh! We could leave now!" Inuyasha-sama talked back and received a fist-punch from Kagome-sama…

"We are grateful for letting us visit, Nii-sama… we are leaving ahead of schedule for we still have plans for the afternoon… Rin-chan… We'll visit again sometime soon, ok?" Kagome-sama said formally

"Yeah, and make sure that when we return; we'll be able to play with your first-born!" Sango-sama teased…

"A-Ah… Sango-sama, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Thank you for coming here… Please visit soon!" I bowed gratefully to them…

"Awww~ I'm so sadden, my dear… for we have to depart… my love for thou shall linger in both of our hearts, love... I will miss you, cutie, girly, KAGOII!" Umi-chan said dramatically…

And that was all I remembered before passing out… I woke up in the morning finding myself going to the bathroom… It has been 2 weeks since Kagome's visit… and this had became my routine every day since then… Waking up; going to puke… feeling lightheaded; even Sesshomaru's been acting strange… but he's not telling me… I can't read his mind either… I feel so weak… He makes sure I eat right… at the right time and the right food… and he always lets me rest…

It's been 3 months after the incident with Takehiro, Ruka and Rikka… and-

"UWWEEEEEHH!" Oh God… My stomach's been kicking my food out… always feeling nausea… I feel so groggy… I wiped my mouth… and looked at myself in the mirror… is it just me or did I get bigger?

"Koi…" Sesshomaru called out to me… I smiled at him… despite the changes; I loved the treatment…

"What is it, Anata?" I climbed to the bed and lay down on his bare chest…

"I'm proud of you…" He said with sparkling prideful look in his golden orbs… and kissed my forehead…

I smiled at him…

"Kouko, Aiko and Koukose" He said in his still-monotone voice…

"That will be their names…" he added…

"W-EH?!" I was shocked, surprised, happy… 'W-We're having triplets?!'

'Yes, and Koukose shall take my place someday…'

"Se-" he cut me off with his kiss… He chose to make me feel what he feels than say it…

Out of nowhere; a dark aura filled the entire room… no; the whole castle…

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DISGRACE YOU BROUGHT ON OUR LANDS, SESSHOMARU!" a woman's voice filled the whole castle…

"Stay here" He said coldly, after completing his armor… He became a ball of light and floated out through the window; I stood at the window, watching… watching horridly at how the female-dog demon is overpowering Sesshomaru!

"RIN! Are you alright?" Umi-chan said worriedly as she arrived in our room…

"Umi-chan, please take me down there, I beg of you…" I desperately said to her… she hesitated for a moment, but nodded…

She carried me bridal style and jumped out of the window; landed us safely a few feet away from their battle until the witch noticed us…

"YOU! YOU'RE THE WITCH WHO MADE SESSHOMARU-SAMA WEAK!" the beautiful, dog-demon stared at me with daggers… So beautiful and yet so depressed… this woman, no, girl…

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS MATE! HIS PARENTS ACCEPTED ME!" she screamed while crying… and continuing to shoot her beams at Sesshomaru…

"DON'T TALK LIKE HE WANTS YOU JUST AS YOU LIKE HIM, KEISOTSU!" Umi came forward to interfere…

"Keisotsu, I thought you were better than this… What happened to the Keisotsu we knew?! The one who said who'll do anything to make the one she loves happy?! Where is she?!" Umi knows her? Keisotsu?

"NO! HE'LL ONLY BE HAPPY WITH ME! JUST ME! YOU EVEN WANTED ME TO BE HIS BRIDE! HOW COULD YOU, UMI-CHAN?!" she fought back… All Umi could do was defense… she was no match…

"Keisotsu, open your eyes! You're willing to hurt everyone that you love for your own happiness? I don't know you… not anymore… Yes, I was on your side… until… I realized, Sesshomaru only-…. Only… pitied you… I'm sorry, Keisotsu…" Umi was caught off guard… Pity? Sesshomaru _pitied_?

"SORRY DOESN'T GIVE ME BACK THE MAN I LOVE!" She screamed and attacked Umi… I ran to Umi… no… this-

I- I cannot allow this… Why?...

"I WAS THE ONE DESTINED FOR HIM! THE ONLY ONE WHO OVERPOWERS HIM!" as she said those; Sesshomaru fell lifeless on the ground… what?! A minute ago, I was feeling pity for her, but now… I clenched my fist…

"IF I CAN'T HAVE SESSHOMARU; NEITHER WILL YOU, WITCH!" She said as she fired her powerful beam at me… no… NO! I- THE BABIES! OUR CHILDREN! NOOOOO!

Suddenly; a light barrier surrounded Umi and I…

"WHAT?!" Keisotsu was caught by surprise… I held her beams and reflected it back on her…

'I'm… g-glad… t-that… you're all o-okay… Koi…' Sesshomaru said weakly… no!

"R-Rin…" Umi said as she got up… "Arigatou…" she finished… Umi started running to Keisotsu's fallen form and I to Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru… I can't hear him…

"Sesshomaru, can you hear me?" I placed his head on my lap… his cold… no…

'Rin…' Sesshomaru!

I cried… for a second there I thought-

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and hurried himself in front of me to defend us from- from what…

"By the power given to me by the gods

….. Woman he loves

Then and only then …." Keisotsu mumbled…

"WASUREJUMONKARENOAI!" before she beamed, she smiled with tears in her eyes…

'Rin, I love you' no… NO!

"SESSHOMARU!" and it left Sesshomaru, once again fallen… I saw Keisotsu disappeared like diamond dusts…

"Keisotsu…" I heard Umi-chan said sadly before getting up from being put in a paralysis spell…

"Sesshomaru!" I cried out to him… his- his eyes… they look exactly like the ones I first saw him…

"Se-Sesshomaru?" I reached my hand to touch him… but just like the time I was a child… he suddenly got up and growled at me… I can't reach his mind… I ran to his arms… but… why do I feel that something is wrong? He looks fine… without a scratch… until he pushed me away slowly…

"Who are you?" He said in his stoic voice… no… I looked up at his golden eyes… searching for the eyes that held the emotions I longed for… but all I saw was the same golden eyes that were filled with nothing but coldness… just like how it was when we first met…

"Sesshomaru, you idiot, what the heck are you talking about?" Umi said… yeah, he's joking right?

"Why are you here, cat?" he growled…

"I-It can't be…" Umi said worriedly…

"Sesshomaru, she's Rin, your wife, y-your mate, can't you remember?!" Umi-chan added… I'm still speechless… I really feel like crying…

"No" came the cold answer… my tears betrayed me and revealed themselves through me to Sesshomaru… He only stared… I know these tears won't help… but… it's too painful…

"Rin… Look what y-" I stopped Umi-chan from talking… it only hurts more if I hear…

Sesshomaru stood erectly…

"I don't need this" he said coldly and walked away from us…

Umi-chan stared in disbelief… she carried me to my own bedroom… I sobbed and sobbed… I- I can't believe it… How could he?!

I thought… everything was fine…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**Sesshomaru's POV**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She ran into my arms and embrace… the stranger came into me like she knows me! A HUMAN TOUCHED DARE TOUCH THIS SESSHOMARU?... I would've killed her then and there… but, there was or were other lives in her…

The cat said she's my wife? How dare she?! She thinks I am as to lower myself for a human?

Hn…

She had my scent all over her body…

Why this human 'Rin' does calls me so familiarly?

I will have my answers…

Hn…

A human mate… what am I? A coward? Like my father?

Impossible.

**_AN: OKKK… SO, PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS FINE… ^_^v thanks you so much… I super-duper, very, very, so, so love you all for giving me courage to stand again for my imagination…_**


	12. Chapter 11- Back to Square 1

**_A/N: I AM SO, SO, SORRY IT TOOK ME MONTHS TO UPDATE AGAIN… School 40%… projects 10%, assignments 10%, exams 10%, quizzes 10%, 60% hahaha! ^_^v how are my friends? A new chapter for all who wants it… ^_^ PLEASE FORGIVE ME! m(_ _')m_**

* * *

Chapter 10- Back to Square 1

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**Rin's POV**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It's been 3 days… I locked myself up for 3 days… I've been crying for 3 days straight… crying myself to sleep… I haven't eaten right… I eat… for the sake of my unborn pups… pups of the man I love…

I caressed my stomach wherein I can feel my children crying with me… they can also feel my pain…

Umi-chan still tries to make Sesshomaru remember…

I was excused from my thoughts when the door to my room opened and revealed a man I was so familiar with… a man who had been my world… a man who had skin as pale as snow… eyes that are made of gold… silver tresses carefully placed behind…

"You must eat." He said and I turned to face him… my face still wet and tired from insufficient sleep… I put a smile on my face as I tried to sit up…

Umi came in carrying food for me… I smiled at her… she caressed my face and looked at me sadly…

"Rin… you can't go on like this… please eat… for your pups…" she said and willingly took the spoonful of porridge… I slowly opened my mouth… I can't taste the food…

"Leave us, cat" he coldly ordered Umi-chan… he even addressed her 'cat'…

"Why would I do that? So you could hurt her more?!" she said standing up and facing Sesshomaru… he didn't respond…

"You said she is my mate" he said finally; it wasn't a question…

"Yes, she is. But you just can't accept that, can't you?" Umi-chan said…

This time he didn't say a word…

"Please, Umi-chan…" I smiled at Umi-chan…

"Rin?" she hesitated for awhile; eyeing Sesshomaru fiercely…

"Fine… I'll be outside" She finally said, took a last look at me and went out…

As soon as Sesshomaru was sure she was outside; he walked towards me and sat by my side… looking at me… I looked into his eyes… they showed confusion… he was confused…

He took a spoonful and waited for my mouth to open up; which I did after a few seconds… he slowly removed the spoon while staring intently at me… he did this until I finished my porridge…

"Why?" He asked with the same stoic voice he had… I didn't respond…

"Why do you trouble me so?" He asked once more… I smiled at him… I can't find the voice to speak anymore…

"Hn… are the pups in you, mine too?" He asked… I nodded honestly…

"… I will be accepting the pups willingly, human… but you will be giving me answers when you are in condition to speak…" He coldly stated… I smiled at him once more… I was relieved he will be accepting our pups…

"Rest for now…" He said still with his un-emotional voice as he stood up to leave; it slowly broke my heart not having him by my side until I fall asleep…

Maybe… just maybe… we could start over… yes, for Sesshomaru; I could wait… I can… until his memories will come back… until he remembers… I know deep inside… we can still be together… I slowly closed my eyes and let a tear drop and fell asleep…

Nothing can come in between us…

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**Sesshomaru's POV**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I'm holding this human's face… her skin is soft… this skin seemed familiar… but something is keeping me from remembering!

I wiped her tear away… something inside me doesn't want to let her tear fall… then, again, what?

I sighed… and walked away…

"I love you…" I heard her whisper…

I stopped and took a glance back at her… she… smiles?

I feel relieved somewhat seeing her smile… it just brings… a sense of peace…

So many unanswered questions… that I feel I know the answers…

But in this case, my patience must be thicker and I, wiser…

I will get the answers out of this human…

I may not trust her being… but soon… I will know…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**UMI'S POV**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I took one last glance to the two… and closed the door thinking about Kei-chan… I sighed and leaned my back against the doors I just closed… if only I could do something, anything to make the spell disappear…

***~Flashback~***

I ran to Keisotsu… how could she? How could she do this to Sesshomaru?

I lowered myself to her fallen form and put her head on my lap… she moaned lowly… her pleading beautiful emerald eyes filled with desperation and sadness looked up to me…

"U-Umi-chan, l-long time n-no s-see, huh?" she managed to say and smile…

"K-Kei-chan, w-why?" Was all that came out and a tear fell from my right eye…

"F-For h-him to p-prove his- worthy…" She gritted her teeth in pain…

"W-Worth?" I'm confused… she nodded and proceeded to say,

"W-Worthy to rule t-the W-West and…" she coughed blood!

"Kei-chan!" but before I could even do anything, she touched my chest and put me in a paralysis spell…

"T-To prove t-that t-the G-Goddess of Nature is w-worthy too… I've known t-that t-this i-is my t-true p-purpose h-here… T-Tha-Thank you, U-Umi-chan… p-please t-tell S-Sesshomaru-s-sama…" She used all her strength to stand up to her full height …

"By the power given to me by the gods

He be proved worthy of the woman he loves

She be worthy of the man of the gods

Then and only then shall this spell be broken…."

Right before she finished her spell she said to me and smiled…

"P-Please t-tell him… I-I'm s-sorry and… I-I love him…" I c-couldn't move… K-Keisotsu!

"WASUREJUMONKARENOAI!" she finished and she slowly dispersed to diamond dusts…

I felt my nerves and body muscles lighten up but not my heart… Keisotsu… Tears escaped…

***~Flashback End~***

If it wasn't for my cat speed, I would've fell back when the door suddenly opened up showing the arrogant dog I now face…

He eyed me cautiously while I glared at him fiercely… We stayed like that for seconds when he walked swiftly away from me… I was about to enter Rin's room when I heard him say,

"I hate the smell of salt waters…" he said not bothering to look my way…

"So, make sure that human doesn't release those" he continued on his way; I couldn't help but smile to myself…

So, he does care… although he can't remember… I sighed...

'Koichi… I hope to see you again...'

* * *

**_A/N: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW~~ ^-^ hello, again! How is everyone doing? Missed me? If no, oK, but I MISSED YOU ALL! ^_^v how's this chapter? Reviews are appreciated! :**_**


End file.
